


A Fatty Meal

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [12]
Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Ass Expansion, Casual Vore, Digestion, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Prey, Mild Domination, Oral Sex, Oral Vore, Scat, Soft Oral Vore, Stuffing, Vore, crude language, disposal (vore), fat male prey, fat prey, gay threesome, implied nonfatal, implied reformation, male pred, post-vore scat, ridiculously big belly, safe sane consensual, safe vore, submissive predator, vore bellies, weight gain - slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fat 400 pound man goes to this pred's ass. In more way than one.<br/>Safe, consensual, casual soft oral vore with digestion, graphic disposal and ass expansion, followed by anal vore with implied digestion and reformation.<br/>Based on a dream I had where a guy ate this really fat man which made his ass grow by three sizes and gave him a lot of greasy, viscous diarrhea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fatty Meal

My boyfriend Mike and I have an unconventional relationship. He is 5'9, with reddish-blonde hair and a slender, hairless body. I am 5'11, with broad shoulders, heavy muscles and black body hair that covers me from my ankles and wrists to my neck. The hair on my head is short and I usually have stubble on my face. Despite being the smaller, more feminine man and very much prey, Mike is entirely dominant. I love letting him tell me who, when, and how I fuck and eat. As much as I enjoy the sex stuff, letting him control my meals is even better.

"Remember how you said you'll fuck and eat whoever I choose, right?"

"Yeah. Why? You got someone in mind?"

"That guy", Mike points.

"That one?"

The guy is fucking huge. Six foot tall, powerfully built and obese, possibly around four hundred pounds. Huge bulging gut, meaty thick arms and legs, thick folds of fat hanging off his whole body. A giant ball of human fat.

I think I'm too drunk to know better when I say, "OK".

I ask him, in the crudest way imaginable, if he wants to be my meal, not thinking he'll agree.

He laughs and says yes.

He comes home with us. Makes me suck his cock, my head burried in the thick soft lard of his thighs and lower abdomen. Pushes me back the king-sized bed and preps me with fingers like sausages and fucks me. His giant gut presses down onto my belly, almost crushing me. My cock twitches at the idea of swallowing and digesting him alive and presses into his flabby gut to rub against it. Mike watches, then pushes his dick into my mouth to get off.

All too soon, the guy finishes. I open my mouth wide and engulf his head, working my throat hard to pull him down. My arms strain to support his weight above me. With each gulp, my esophagus stretches more to accomodate my meal's giant shoulders and chest. As his belly slides into my mouth, I feel my jaw popping, a sligh pain. My throat stretches wider than ever before, squeezing the huge, fat body of my prey down my esophagus, inch by inch. Finally, I manage to get his huge gut into my stomach. The legs, while certainly thick, are much easier. I barely notice them sliding down my stretched throat. Only now can I look down at my belly. It is easily twice as large as the rest of me, a lumpy ball about 5 feet in diameter. I roll onto my side on the bed and Mike spoons up behind me, sliding into me with ease. Sometime after we both come, I fall asleep, letting my meal wriggle and digest inside me.

 

I wake up mid-morning next day, slightly hungover.

My belly has shrunk from larger than me to nine months pregnant with twins, a sight that looks ridiculous on my hairy, broad-shouldered, muscular unmistakably male body. My guts feel heavy and stretched, weighed down with what's probably the largest dump im my life. As soon as I sit down on the toilet, it start. A thick rope of greasy, viscous shit, too soft to be called solid and too thick for liquid pours out of my asshole, building up in the toilet in a pile of disgusting sludge. It doesn't even stink that bad, not having spent enough time fermenting in my bowels. There's just too fucking much of it.

After the first couple of minutes the cramps start, my colon contracting uncomfortably to force out its greasy, viscous content. I rub and press my belly to ease the discomfort.

It's in such a position that Mike finds me, hunched on the toilet with a thick stream of filthy sludge pouring slowly out of my anus. He squats down next to me, both hands groping my ass. I blush. No matter how many times and ways we fuck, shitting my guts out in from of him is embarrassing.

"Mmm, nice", he smiles, squeezing my cheeks. "Looks like fatass has gone to your fat ass."

"Sure feels like it. I've been shitting out half-digested lard for what feels like ages."

"Sexy.  So romantic. Seriously though, you must have put on at least an inch of fat all over your ass. Looks all round and tasty and fuckable. Can't wait to find out if your hole's bigger too. It certainly looks it by the size of that log."

I blush. Like I said, I still can't fathom shit being a sexual thing.

Gradually, the sludge in my guts loosens, becoming thinner and more watery. It's still thick and viscous, but flows more easily, a liquid rather than a paste. Mike massages my belly, and stares at my ass and plays with my dick.

Eventually, with a painful cramp to my guts and a series of farts and wet plops, the last of Fatty pours out of my bowels. My belly is flat again, my thighs slightly thicker. A look over my shoulder shows my ass has grown, thickening and rounding out evenly. It's not unnaturally large, certainly not compared to the rest of my body, but certainly a whole lot bigger than average. It looks almost feminine and I love that.

Mike grabs my ass cheek and steers me towards the shower. He cleans my whole body, paying special attention to my dick and ass, while I do the same to him. Then he tells me to turn around and brace my arms on the wall. I make a point of shaking my ass while I do so.

"Look at you", he says. "That big fat bubble butt and puffy loose hole." He emphasized his point by sliding two fingers up my as. They go in easily. I moan. "You're such a butt slut, an anal whore who just wants to people use her anus as a fuck tunnel to get off." Another moan. Third finger. I'm still loose from letting Fatty out. My dick jerks and drips, rock hard.

"I'd tie you up", he says, tapping on my prostate with his fingertips. "Some public place. Charge people a fee for using you. Feed you anyone who's want to crawl up your slutty ass, just let them slide in on all that cum. Let you gape open between customers, let them see how smooth and slick and loose you are inside, how your hole twitches for something to fill it. Untie you every morning to get you clean inside and ready for use." I come all over the shower wall, turned on by the description, and Mike pulls his fingers out and slips his cock in instead, grabbing my hips for leverage. He pounds me hard and soon shoots his load up my newly enhanced, bigger butt.

Once he's done he drops to his knees and spreads my cheeks. I think he's going to rim me but he presses his face inside my hole instead. It slides in easily, lubricated by his own cum, a thouroughly pleasant experience. Once I realise he wants me to stick him up my ass, it's easy. I grunt and bear down, letting his shoulders pop into my bowels, then squat down, his whole torso just sliding up my hole like a dildo. My bowels stretch pleasantly around his body, my belly ballooning outward, a lumpy, bumpy sphere. As my anus engulfs his spent, oversensitive cock, he moans, half-pleasured and half uncomfortable, into the wall of my colon. It feels weird. Pleasant. I can only imagine how he must feel, trapped in a tight, soft, hot tube, covered with his own semen and my greasy, slimy shit. All too soon, I have a giant man-sized vore gut hanging in from of me, almost touching the ground, and the only part of Mike left outside me are his calves and feet. I straighten up and reach behind me to shove them inside me. That makes his knees press into my prostate, sending a spark of pleasure racing through my body. Once Mike is all tucked inside me, I dry off and exit the bathroom, heading to the kitchen for coffee and breakfast.

Inside, my bowels are dragging my boyfriend deeper and deeper to be digested, his gloopy remains absorbed to nourish me or churned into more crap like what covers him now. I pat my huge hanging gut with satisfaction and wonder who he'll make me eat once he reforms.

 


End file.
